


Education

by chii



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chii/pseuds/chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Wash, North and York end up teaching Theta and Delta about Fantasy Grifball, and Wash is somehow determined to be the best instructor for skateboarding by virtue of just owning one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education

**Author's Note:**

> ;__________; i just want to write all the fic with the boys being silly. plus wash has a skateboard in his locker, IT IS ONLY FITTING right.

Wash doesn't have his own, which, well, makes him kind of understandably curious about the whole thing. York keeps talking to his like it's a big person just sitting there that none of them can see, and North gets this really weird little kid voice whenever he talks to Theta, and all around it's just kind of _odd_ , because all he can think about is his, and what his is going to be like and he's not even sure what he wants. He's got some time to mull it over, though, after Carolina's stunt, but he's not sure if that makes him feel better or worse. 

It's good, he figures, to get the experience with the ones there are, though, which is why he plunks himself down in front of York and Delta one morning and eyes the little green AI, dipping his helmet at Delta when he greets him. 

“Oh, man, here we go. What questions today, Wash. Yes, he's house-trained, no, you can't touch him and yeah, I did win almost all the fantasy Grifball predictions I made. Nearly every last one.” 

The smugness is unbearable, really, and Wash opens his mouth to object to how that's totally cheating, when Delta flickers over to York's shoulder, tilting his head. “I do believe that using me to predict these things is regarded as cheating, Agent York, which is why North had us enter separately,” Delta begins, and Wash is all set to be all righteously indignant at the cheating, all the way up until, “However, the only person to beat us was Theta, followed by Agent North Dakota.” 

He's torn for a moment, between giving York shit and being really goddamn proud, because he, North, and York had spent a solid day between Theta and Delta just teaching them about fantasy Grifball and explaining that while it was _like_ fantasy football, it was really just a hundred times better, honestly. The fact that Theta had won all on his own was really interesting, truth be told, and no doubt North was probably bursting with pride over it. 

“So what did he win?” Wash asks, because he can't think of anything that Theta would want with the money from the pool, since he isn't really tangible enough to get use out of it. 

The grin on York's face almost makes him nervous, honestly, because it spreads quick and huge and infectious, really, as he snickers. “He made North buy a long board,” York says, absolutely _delighted._ “He's insisting that North try it out since the skateboard didn't work out so well, but the long board is easier. So North-- you know how big he is, poor dude, goes trying to skate down the halls at like three in the morning, right? Well, he sucks at it, at first, so we spent the whole night trying to teach North how to use it. North was thinkin' maybe you oughta teach him and Theta, though, since you've got yours.” 

Which is exactly how at two in the morning, North, Wash, and York find themselves standing in the empty hallways, staring at the long board and Wash's skateboard while Theta hovers in the air, holding his own excitedly. 

“You gotta at least try again, man,” York says encouragingly, every so often dipping over the edge to look and check on Carolina-- he keeps the closest to the large windows while the others are in the main stretch of the hall. “Theta said he was gonna do it with you. Maybe you and Wash could race down to the last door down there.” 

The look that Wash gives him makes Wash think that York suggested it partially just _for_ his reaction. “I know, I know, _that's against protocol._ But protocol only exists until like. Midnight.” 

“It does _not_ ,” Wash corrects sourly, knowing that he's talking to the equivalent of a brick wall. Theta takes off down the hall, though, evidently tired of their talking, and kicks himself in little bright circles around the three of them, mimicking a trick that he'd seen in one of the vids, prompting North to congratulate him, cupping his hand under the little program, much the way Wash had seen York hold Delta. He wonders if he'll get one like the other two-- tiny, and vaguely childlike in their lack of knowledge with these things. He's got siblings-- one older, one younger, but it's been so long since he's seen them that they're both all the more grown up and he's not sure he remembers how to do that sort of thing again. 

“Hey-- _hey_ , Mother of Invention to Wash, come in Wash.” York knocks his knuckles against Wash's head, and it's worth it for the scuffle to get him shoved against the wall and make York start pawing at his hair to fix it like he's done something awful to it. “Hey, we were saying that you oughta teach Theta what you were doing earlier. I haven't done this stuff in forever and North hasn't ever, so.” 

Somehow, the idea of teaching the AI anything seems weird-- he'd always thought they were full beings who just knew everything, but it makes sense that maybe not, considering these ones. Taking his skateboard, he stands in front of Delta, and squares his shoulders. He's never been that good, in his mind, at explaining these things, but even he can see the eagerness in the AI's posture as he bends forward and takes everything in intently, mimicking Wash's moves down to a T. 

It's nearly four in the morning by the time they stop- Theta's got almost everything down, and even North's gone a few times back and forth down the hall, all of them quickly stopping and looking like they're chatting over battle routines when Texas sweeps down the hall, dark and imposing and in full armor, even at this time of night when they're all in sweatpants. 

“I gotta drop out-- South wants to run tomorrow morning and you guys keeping me up late isn't gonna be an excuse,” North says, smothering a yawn with a wave of his hand, scooping his board up to go take to his locker. He flashes Wash a huge smile on his way out with Theta, the tiny AI waving happily and wishing them both a good night, and Wash returns it despite himself-- against regulations or not, it was fun.

“See, Wash?” York claps him on the shoulder when it's all done and he's watching Carolina wrap her last round up, giving Wash a warm smile. “You're so worried about getting yours, but you handle D and Theta just fine.” 

He's right-- not that he'll admit it out loud, because York will never forget it, but he's right. He's gotten better at interacting with the two AI. 

When it comes time for his own, he's sure he'll be just fine.


End file.
